starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ranat
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = +/- 1,00 meter | leeftijd = > 55 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Rydar II Aralia | gesproken = Ranat | geschreven = Ranat | kolonies = Aralia | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Ranat thumb|250px|Ranat Ranat waren een intelligent species van knaagdierachtige wezens oorspronkelijk afkomstig van Rydar II. Ranats werden vaak onderschat en als semi-intelligent beschouwd, wat de Ranats vaak in hun eigen voordeel wisten te gebruiken. Fysiologie Ranats waren ongeveer een meter groot en hadden een vrij slank lichaam met een lange staart. Hun vacht varieerde van geelachtig tot roodbruin en bedekte heel hun lichaam met uitzondering van de staart. Ranats hadden lange snorharen, ronde zwarte ogen en kale oren. Ranats hadden beweeglijke vingers en tenen zodat ze erg handig waren. Het belangrijkste kenmerk van de Ranat waren echter twee uitstekende slagtanden in de mond. Deze tanden konden terug groeien indien er een stukje van afbrak. Cultuur Ranats waren geen kunstenaars, politici, wetenschappers of filosofen maar Ranats mocht men nooit onderschatten. De naam Ranat werd hen gegeven door andere species maar in het Ranat noemden zij zichzelf de Con Queecon, wat zoveel betekende als de ‘veroveraars’. Ranats waren vals, egoïstisch, verraderlijk en koppig. Ze deinsden voor niets terug om hun eigen veiligheid te garanderen. Ranats kleedden zich in eenvoudige kledij en droegen persoonlijke items. Ranats bouwden hun huizen ondergronds door met hun slagtanden de aarde weg te graven. Elke Ranat stam bestaande uit ongeveer 100 leden was erg territoriaal en verdedigde zijn eigen ‘stad’. Dit was een doolhof van gangen en verdiepingen die wel 3 vierkante kilometer kon bedragen en meer dan 50 kilometer aan tunnels telde. Verschillende uitgangen werden gegraven om makkelijk te kunnen ontsnappen. Er bestonden slaapvertrekken, verpleegkamers en opslagruimtes. Locale Ranats kenden hun ‘stad’ van buiten maar indringers raakten makkelijk de weg kwijt. Dan konden ze makkelijk in de val worden gelokt bij een eventuele strijd. Het samenleven zorgde ervoor dat de Ranats succesvol waren als species. Ranats hielden van een knokpartij en hun groepsgevoel gaf hen meer veiligheid en zelfvertrouwen. Ranat stammen voerden strijd tegen elkaar en in de strijd gaven Ranats zich nooit over. Ofwel werd er gevlucht, ofwel gestreden met eventueel de dood als gevolg. Wraakacties waren zeer gewoon en werden zelfs gevierd als een speciale gebeurtenis. Ranats bleven niet samen met dezelfde partner of kind. Een vrouwelijke Ranat kreeg tweemaal per jaar kinderen die zij probeerde te verwekken met zoveel mogelijk mannelijke Ranats. Zo’n 120 dagen later gaf ze het leven aan ongeveer drie jongen die ze prompt achterliet in een verpleegkamer waar zijzelf maar ook andere Ranat moeders zich om beurt bekommerden om het lot van alle kinderen. Van zodra de Ranat jongeren een beetje ontwikkeld waren, verlieten ze deze ruimte. Puber Ranats hielden zichzelf bezig met vechten. Volwassen Ranats kwamen zelden tussenbeide, zelfs wanneer er een Ranat overleed. Op drie jaar was een Ranat volwassen. Ranats aten alles maar verkozen vlees. Hun favoriete doelwit was de Roba waarop ze in groepen van vijf joegen. De zware Roga werd beurt om beurt gebeten zodat het dier na een uitputtingsslag neerviel. De lust van de Ranats voor zoogdierenvlees, zorgde voor een daling van de populatie van sommige diersoorten op Aralia. Ranats aten ook zeer graag het vlees van pasgeboren mensen. Geschiedenis Ranats evolueerden op de planeet Rydar II. De Rydans, een humanoid species, had het niet op de Ranats begrepen en probeerde hen uit te roeien. De Ranats vielen namelijk vaak de kinderen van de Rydans aan die hiervan genoeg hadden. Twee mannelijke en een vrouwelijke Ranat konden echter vluchten met een schip naar Aralia waaruit vervolgens razendsnel een hele nieuwe kolonie kon ontstaan. De drie overlevende Ranat helden kozen de jungles van Aralia in de nabijheid van de kusten om hun nieuw leefgebied te stichten. Naarmate de Ranat populatie groeide, migreerden er groepen naar de bergen. Vele Ranats leefden zelfs zo hoog dat ze regelmatig sneeuw zagen. Talloze eeuwen leefden de Ranat stammen in oorlog met elkaar totdat een groep ondernemers op Aralia landde om er een pretpak te openen. Toen ze groen licht kregen, was Project Aralia een feit. Ze hadden echter niet op de Ranats gerekend die eerst werden beschouwd als de locale pest maar de Ranats begonnen zich te organiseren en de ingehuurde verdelgers uit te schakelen. Gelukkig voor de Ranats bestond er een wet in het Empire dat geen enkel intelligent species zomaar mocht worden uitgeroeid zonder een toelating. Omdat de Ranats echter zo koelbloedig waren in een gevecht, liet het Empire de zaak onderzoeken. De Ranats werden semi-intelligent beschouwd waardoor ze geen recht hadden op de grond en mochten gedood worden bij een zelfverdediging. Bovendien kwam er een nieuwe wet uit voort. Het was illegaal om een Ranat te bewapenen. De Ranat had ook een plaats in de popcultuur ingenomen. Zo heette het schip van Ponda Baba de Angry Ranat en was Kick the Ranat een megahit voor de muziekband de Palpatones. Bekende Ranats *Reegesk *Nevar Yalnal *Vriichon Brothers Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Ultimate Alien Anthology *CCG *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Ranats